<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's my birthday, I'll do who I want to by storiesntea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851446">It's my birthday, I'll do who I want to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesntea/pseuds/storiesntea'>storiesntea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec knows what he wants, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jace is a cock block, M/M, Malec, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, alec freaking out, magnus to the rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesntea/pseuds/storiesntea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Alecs birthday, and he's freaking out! But Magnus knows exactly what he needs, and Alec knows exactly what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus stretched, cat-like on the bed, before resting his arms behind his head. He stifled a laugh as he heard another grumble and a shirt came flying out of the closet. Tonight was Alec's birthday party, and he appeared to be having a meltdown. Magnus knew Alec didn’t like a lot of attention, but he didn’t expect quite this much of a panic in the build up. </p>
<p>“Magnus! Help me!” Alec whined, poking his head out of the closet. “I have nothing to wear!” he sulked.</p>
<p>Magnus sighed to himself. Alec was genuinely the most handsome man he had met in his very long life, he literally looked good in anything - even his old black sweaters with the holes in the sleeves, though Magnus would never tell him that. And it always shocked him that Alec really didn’t know how perfect he was. Magnus blamed the blond shadowhunter. He didn’t know why everyone thought Jace was so ‘hot’, but Alec had spent his life in Jaces’ shadow and Magnus secretly made it his mission to prove to Alec just how sexy he is. But now was not the time, Alec was struggling (and whining incessantly), Magnus to the rescue!</p>
<p>He pulled Alec from the closet, kissing him on the forehead as he positioned him in front of the mirror. “Wait here.”</p>
<p>Magnus walked into the closet knowing exactly which shirt he wanted. Rifling through the clothes now strewn everywhere he silently chided himself for not stepping in sooner. Finally he found it. Blue, like Alec's eyes, with just enough pattern to make it classy and make Alec stand out, but not so much that it would make him uncomfortable. Magnus then grabbed a pair of black pants that hugged Alec in all the right places, and walked out of the closet triumphantly. </p>
<p>“Here,” he said, holding out the clothes. “You’ll look hot in this”.</p>
<p>Alec huffed, “I don’t want to look hot, my family and important members of the Clave will be here.”</p>
<p>“Alec, you’ll look hot, and classy, and sophisticated, and important, and anything else you want to look as well.” He shook the clothes in Alecs direction. “Trust me.” </p>
<p>Alec sighed, “Fine.” Magnus could see the hint of a smile creeping across his face. “I trust you”. </p>
<p>As Alec took the pants Magnus couldn’t help but stare. Damn his shadowhunter was sexy, even when huffing and sulking like a child. Standing there in nothing but his underwear, it was almost a shame to see him put clothes on. Magnus drew his lower lip between his teeth, watching how the setting sun from the window skipped across Alecs rune marked chest. Maybe he could have a little fun before the guests arrive. </p>
<p>Alec finished putting on the pants and looked around for the shirt, but Magnus was holding it up for Alec to put on, so he stretched his arms back as Magnus pulled the shirt up onto his shoulders, savouring the feel of Magnus’ always warm hands gliding up his arms. Magnus quickly came around in front of Alec and began buttoning the shirt for him. With each button, he gave Alec a kiss. </p>
<p>Button...<br/>
Kiss...<br/>
Button...<br/>
Kiss...<br/>
Button… Alec smiled...<br/>
Kiss...<br/>
Button...<br/>
Kiss on Alecs cheek...<br/>
Button... Alec sighed...<br/>
Kiss on Alecs jaw...<br/>
Button... Alec leaned his head to the side...<br/>
Kiss on Alecs neck...<br/>
Last Button… Magnus lamented...<br/>
He nibbled on Alecs deflect rune and heard his love groan.</p>
<p>Magnus smiled to himself, then stood back, holding Alec at arms length to inspect his work. “You look amazing. But that shirt needs to be tucked in”.</p>
<p>Alec made to tuck the shirt in, but Magnus swatted his hand away with a smile, and began tucking for him. Starting at the front he tucked a little, then shuffled around. Tucked a little, shuffled around. Magnus took his time, possibly tucking a little deeper than he needed to, grazing Alecs thigh as he did so. When he got to Alecs back he tucked a lot deeper than he needed, grabbing Alecs right butt cheek. Alec chuckled, Magnus said nothing, just continued on his mission. Shuffling around, Magnus again tucked deep, this time giving his left butt cheek a good squeeze. </p>
<p>“Magnus!” Alec laughed. </p>
<p>“What?” Magnus asked sweetly, feigning innocence. </p>
<p>Magnus continued shuffling, squeezing and grazing Alec wherever possible, while Alec tried his hardest not to moan out loud. When he made it all the way around to Alecs front he tucked in the last piece of shirt, very purposefully cupping Alecs cock, feeling him already starting to get hard.</p>
<p>Alec jumped, pulling Magnus’ hand away. “Whoa! We do not have time for that!”</p>
<p>Magnus huffed, “Fine.” And instead moved behind Alec to position him better in front of the mirror. </p>
<p>As Alec inspected his outfit Magnus began smoothing down his shirt, starting with the shoulders, then smoothing down the arms and back, paying special attention to Alecs perfect ass and peppering his back with kisses. Alec simpered and leaned back into the attention. Magnus took that as an invitation and began kissing Alec's neck before smoothing his hands around Alecs front, to again cup his cock - which was quickly getting harder. Alec jolted upright, “Magnus! We really don’t have time. People will be here any minute!”</p>
<p>Magnus pouted, trying his hardest not to smile. “But Alec, you’re so damn sexy, and so damn hard. Why waste that?” He growled.</p>
<p>He knew he wouldn’t get anywhere, Alec was right, they definitely didn’t have time - it took long enough just for Alec to get dressed - but it was always fun to tease his love.<br/>
Then Alecs mouth curved into a cheeky grin. Magnus loved that grin because it always meant Alec was up to something. Magnus arched his brow curiously.</p>
<p>“I guess you’ll just have to blow me then.” Alec purred, a smug look on his face.</p>
<p>Magnus sputtered in surprise. It was a very rare occasion that Alec said what he wanted and took charge, but any time he did Magnus fell in love with him all over again. </p>
<p>Alec saw the effect he had on Magnus, the shock quickly overcome by lust burning in his eyes - exactly the effect Alec was hoping for. But before he had a chance to be smug, Magnus had pushed him back against the wall with a kiss, nibbling on Alecs bottom lip. Then dropped to his knees. </p>
<p>Alec was only half serious when he suggested a blow job, expecting Magnus to laugh it off. But now it was actually happening, he was not sorry he did. </p>
<p>Magnus deftly undid Alecs pants and freed his rock hard cock from it’s confinement. Alec leaned his head back, his eyes fluttering closed, his mouth falling open as Magnus slowly ran his tongue up Alecs length, before taking him completely into his mouth. Alec groaned a deep filthy groan that only turned Magnus on even more as he began pumping Alec with his mouth. One hand on Alec’s hip, the other massaging his balls, Magnus licked all the way up Alecs shaft, flicking his tongue along the slit before plunging back down, taking Alec right to the base.</p>
<p>Alec began to moan, twisting his hands into Magnus’ hair and encouraging him - none to gently - back and forth, thrusting his hips along with the movement. Magnus took the hint and began sucking harder and faster as Alecs knees began to shake and his moans got louder. </p>
<p>“Oh Magnus, yes!”</p>
<p>Magnus took Alec as deep as he possibly could as Alec came with a shout, his eyes clenched, forehead creased in a look of sheer pleasure, shooting warm cum straight down his Warlocks throat. Magnus swallowed around Alec, still pumping him with his hand, milking him for all he was worth.</p>
<p>When Alecs hands went slack in Magnus’ hair, Magnus knew he was done. He cleaned Alec up with just a little magic and stood with a grin to take in the sight of his love. Completely blissed out, breathing ragged, barely able to stand, with his head against the wall. Magnus was about to speak when Alec grabbed him by the shirtfront and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Alec pushed his tongue inside his boyfriend's mouth, then licked across Magnus’ lips, wanting to taste himself on the Warlock.</p>
<p>“By the Angel, you’re sexy,” Magnus growled. Alec gave a lopsided grin, not able to muster up the energy for anything else. Magnus chuckled, “You better finish getting ready, people will be here any minute, we really don’t have much time.”</p>
<p>As he turned away Magnus could swear he could hear Alec roll his eyes.</p>
<p>The doorbell rang. “Guests are here!” Magnus sang. Alec simply groaned, quickly zipping his pants </p>
<p>“Oh Alec, it’ll be fun!” Magnus chided. And they both went to answer the door. </p>
<p>It was Isabelle, standing on the threshold with her arms outstretched.</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday big b… Alec, you’re all flushed, are you ok?” she asked, suddenly worried. </p>
<p>“What?...Yeah, no, I…Ah… Fine. Totally fine.” Alec stuttered.</p>
<p>“Totally fine.” Magnus smirked. </p>
<p>Izzy saw Magnus’ smirk and suddenly realised what she had walked in on. “Oh. Oh! Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I’m a little early, do you want me to come back? I can totally come back!...I’ll come back.” And she turned to leave. </p>
<p>Alec grabbed her shoulder, “It’s ok Izzy, it’s all good, come in.”</p>
<p>Izzy hesitated, “As long as you’re sure.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure.”</p>
<p>She hugged her brother, then hugged Magnus. </p>
<p>“We’re finished anyway,” Magnus whispered into her ear with a smile. They both chuckled, though promptly stopped when Alec glared at them both. </p>
<p>“I thought mum was coming with you?” Alec asked. </p>
<p>“No, she’ll be coming soon. Had to make one last call to the Clave before she left. You know how she is, always working,” Izzy rolled her eyes. “But she won’t be long I’m sure!” She added, seeing the disappointment on Alecs face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec gets his own back...Or is it Magnus getting his?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party was going great, people were talking, dancing, drinking. No one was having hallucinations, no one tried to kill anyone else, and no one tried to jump off the roof. All in all a successful party in Magnus’ humble opinion. </p><p>Sure, Maryse came late, but at least she came - and she bought vodka, again. Magnus wasn’t sure whether to be pleased or insulted, but he smiled and played nice for Alec’s sake. He would do anything for Alec’s sake. </p><p>Magnus watched Alec from across the room, giving him a wink or a wave any time they made eye contact. Alec even looked to be enjoying himself, playing the perfect host and talking to everyone in the room. Magnus couldn’t be more proud of him. </p><p>Suddenly Izzy appeared at Magnus’ shoulder, gently nudging him. “So, tell me the truth...did I interrupt you guys?” She asked with a gleam in her eye.</p><p>Magnus chuckled. “No, we really were finished.” Then added quietly over his drink, “Your brother doesn’t take long.” Though apparently not quietly enough, as Izzy barked a laugh.</p><p>“That is not something I needed to know about my brother!” She sputtered. </p><p>Once she regained her composure she added, “Seriously though, I’m really glad you guys found each other, you’ve been really good for him, you know. He’s been so much happier since he’s been with you.”</p><p>Magnus smiled, watching Alec move about the room. “I’ve been happier since I’ve been with him too.”</p><p>Izzy simply smiled. Then she hugged Magnus and left to talk to Clary - Magnus could only hope it wasn’t about what he’d just said about Alec.</p><p>Magnus was left observing the party on his own when suddenly there was a hand on his elbow from behind. </p><p>“Mr. Bane, could I borrow you a moment?”</p><p>Magnus flinched, it was not often someone he liked called him Mr. Bane. He turned hesitantly, but saw only Alec, that cheeky grin lighting up his face. </p><p>“Oh, Mr. Lightwood, of course. How can I help?” He said in his most professional voice. </p><p>Alec smiled, grabbing Magnus’ hand and dragging him down the hall away from the party, Magnus only half complaining. </p><p>Alec pulled Magnus into the bedroom and closed the door, pushing him hard against it. Alec leaned his body into Magnus, practically straddling him, and kissed him hard and fast, raking his hands through Magnus’ hair.</p><p>Magnus had no idea what was happening, and he didn’t care, he loved Alec’s lips on his. Loved the feel of him, the taste of him, the feel of his hands on his neck, his chest, his back, his…</p><p>“Whoa! Alec, what are you doing?” Magnus gasped.</p><p>Alec stopping kissing Magnus just long enough to purr, “Do I really need to explain it?” Before launching an attack on Magnus’ neck, sucking and nibbling on all Magnus’ most sensitive spots.</p><p>Magnus moaned, leaning his head to the side allowing Alec better access. By the Angel this side of Alec was sexy. And he really did know exactly how to get Magnus going. Except…</p><p>“There... are a hundred people out there… And they’re all here to see you… Don’t you think they’ll... Ahh... notice you’re gone?” Magnus panted, trying his hardest to sound convincing - though very quickly losing his conviction. </p><p>Alec bit down on Magnus’ collar bone eliciting a deep, sexy growl from his Warlock.</p><p>“I don’t care.” Alec breathed in his ear. “It’s my party and I’ll do what I want...And right now, I want to do you.”</p><p>Magnus could practically feel his will power melt away as he gave in to the birthday boy. Alec was right anyway, it was his birthday, he should be able to do whatever he wants. Or whoever he wants in this case.</p><p>Magnus kissed Alec back, hard and messy, tongues fighting for dominance. He started fumbling with Alecs zipper but Alec grabbed his hands, lifting them above his head and holding them there. Alec leaned his shoulders back to look into Magnus’ eyes - very purposely pressing his crotch hard against the fast forming bulge in Magnus’ all too tight pants. Magnus couldn’t look away from those gorgeous blue eyes and that damned cheeky grin.</p><p>“Uh uh.” Alec chided. “I want to return the favour.”</p><p>Magnus thought about arguing, but he really didn’t have the strength. He didn’t know what had come over Alec, but he didn’t care. His shadowhunter was taking charge, and there was nothing in the world sexier than that. Magnus was already hard and had no intention of telling Alec what to, or not to do. So he leaned his head back against the door and gave in completely.</p><p>Alec grinned and began kissing his way along Magnus’ jaw, down his neck, down his muscled chest and smooth stomach. All the while Magnus was making the most delicious sounds, though trying his hardest to stifle them, knowing there was a room full of people just down the hall. </p><p>As Alec got to his knees, he grazed his teeth across Magnus’ hip bones, knowing he was particularly sensitive there. Magnus’ knees nearly buckled. </p><p>Alec undid Magnus’ sparkling black pants and pulled them and his boxers to the floor, revealing Magnus’ cock in all its glory.</p><p>Then…*Knock, knock, knock.* </p><p>Magnus groaned just a little too loud - and not in a sexy way. Alec froze, on his knees, hand wrapped around Magnus’ cock, the picture of pure sexiness - despite the look of sheer horror on his face.</p><p>“Magnus? Magnus are you in there?” It was that damned blond shadowhunter again. </p><p>Alecs wide eyes met Magnus’ and he shook his head silently.</p><p>Magnus made a mental note to curse Jace the next chance he got. Though from the look on Alec’s face, a curse may be the least of Jaces future worries. </p><p>Jace knocked again.</p><p>“Magnus, I know you’re in there. Is Alec with you?” He was persistent, Magnus would give him that...persistently annoying. </p><p>Magnus looked at Alec apologetically and shrugged. “Yeah, he’s in here,” he called, trying to steady his breath.</p><p>Alec’s eyes grew impossibly wider, though he remained frozen - hand still around Magnus’ cock, much to Magnus’ amusement.</p><p>“Great! Everyone’s been looking for him, we want to cut the cake!” </p><p>“Ok, we’ll be out in a sec.” Magnus called back, gritting his teeth.</p><p>“Could you hurry?” Jace sulked.</p><p>“Not with you standing there!” Magnus managed through gritted teeth. Alec scowled at him and slapped him on the leg.</p><p>“Whatever. I just want cake, no need to be rude.” Was heard through the door as Jace walked away. At least he was clueless, Magnus thought to himself. </p><p>Magnus let out a sigh. He dropped his hands and looked disappointedly down at Alec, who promptly devoured Magnus entirely.</p><p>Magus gasped, loudly. “Alec! Really?!”</p><p>Alec released Magnus and grinned up at him. </p><p>“But Magnus, you’re so damn sexy, and so damn hard. Why waste that?” He teased. </p><p>Despite the interruption, Magnus was entirely aroused again. It was so sexy seeing his man so insatiable, he would definitely have to make the most of it once the guests had left. But for now he was more than happy to oblige the birthday boy all his needs and wants. </p><p>“Well, when you put it that way.” Magnus growled, and tangled his hands in Alec’s hair.</p><p>Magnus closed his eyes, as Alec once again enveloped Magnus with his mouth, swirling his tongue expertly around Magnus’ cock, before coming back up, lightly grazing his teeth along Magnus’ sheath, and kissing the tip.</p><p>Magnus’ eyes fluttered. He was barely able to control himself - he had accused Alec of being quick earlier, but at this rate he wasn’t going to last much longer. </p><p>Alec held Magnus’ hip with one hand, his other hand wrapped around Magnus’ base, completely turned on by the groans and moans coming from his Warlock. He turned his head to kiss Magnus on the inside of his thigh and began pumping him with his fist.</p><p>Magnus’ breathing was fast and erratic, and Alec knew he was close. He once again swallowed Magnus’ hard, dripping cock, and reached around to grab his ass. </p><p>Magnus groaned - this time in a very good way - and Alec couldn’t help himself, he slid a finger inside Magnus’ tight hole. </p><p>Magnus definitely wasn’t expecting that and it very nearly finished him. He gripped Alec’s hair tighter with one hand, the other slamming against the door to steady himself - he could only hope no one heard. “Oh by the Angel, Alec!”</p><p>Alec sucked harder and faster, swirling his tongue and swallowing Magnus right down to the base. Then he slid one more finger inside. Magnus sucked in a breath, before biting down on his fist to quiet himself. That was enough to send him over the edge, shooting into the mouth of his all too willing boyfriend, who swallowed every last drop.</p><p>Alec stood and smiled at Magnus, who was struggling to breath, and barely able to stand. Alec couldn’t help but feel proud of himself - truth be told, Magnus was proud of him too. </p><p>Magnus reached out and grabbed Alec behind the neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He tasted like wine, and sugar, and sweat, and Magnus. And Magnus loved it. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with his love and ignore the rest of the world for the remainder of the night. But they both knew that wasn’t an option. They had probably spent too long in here already - damn Jace and his interrupting. So they quickly cleaned up - Magnus straightened his clothes. Alec, his hair. Then, linking fingers, they walked back out to the party.</p><p>Fortunately no one seemed to be missing them too much - except maybe Jace who was staring longingly at the cake - and no one seemed to take notice of them rejoining the party. </p><p>Giving Magnus a quick kiss, (and a grab on the ass), Alec walked over to Jace and announced, “Who wants cake?” Magnus had never seen Jace smile so broadly.</p><p>Magnus was standing, watching the goings on, actively having to stop himself from taking over Alec’s cake cutting - he wasn’t doing it right! But it was his party, and he could do what he wanted. They just proved that. </p><p>Suddenly, out of nowhere Izzy sidled up to him, a not so subtle grin on her face. “Have a good ‘chat’ did you boys?” She asked, air quotes and everything. </p><p>Magnus decided his best option was to play ignorance. “Sorry?” He asked, not looking her in the eye.</p><p>“You two were gone a while, Jace said you were talking.” She shrugged. Then, leaning in close she whispered in his ear, “You’re looking a little flushed there Magnus.” Then with a grin, and a slap to Magnus’ shoulder, she was gone.</p><p>That little minx, Magnus thought to himself. She was lucky he liked her.</p><p>...</p><p>Finally, the last guests left. After the cake was cut and handed out, Magnus started dropping not so subtle hints that people should leave. </p><p>Alec looked exhausted, but happy. “I actually had a good time tonight,” he announced, sounding surprised. “And I’m not just talking about our little escape.” He added with a twinkle in his eye.</p><p>Magnus chuckled, “I’m really glad you enjoyed yourself my love.” He smiled. “But just for the record, next year, you’re not getting a party.” </p><p>Alec grabbed Magnus around the waist, pulling him in for another kiss. “Agreed.” He managed between kisses. “But right now,” he purred, pulling Magnus towards the bed. “My birthday’s not quite over yet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>This is my first work, so please be gentle! But totally open to comments/criticism!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>